1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor and more particularly a linear compressor having an improved assembling structure of an inner core assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional linear compressor comprises a casing, a mover provided in the casing and reciprocating by an interaction of an inner core and an outer core, a compressing part compressing and discharging a refrigerant, and a linear motor generating a, driving force of the inner and outer cores.
The conventional linear compressor operates in the following sequence.
When power is supplied to the compressor while the compressor is in a stop state, current is applied to winding coils at an opening part of the outer core, thereby generating a rotational magnetic flux at the inner core and the outer core. The magnetic flux interacts with a magnetic field formed by a magnet to reciprocate a piston, and thereby suctioning and discharging the refrigerant after compressing.
Korean Patent No. 0374837 discloses a linear motor for such a conventional compressor comprising a stator having an outer core and a cylindrical inner core inserted into the outer core, winding coils combined into the inner core or the outer core, and a mover movably inserted between the outer core and the inner core having a permanent magnet provided therein.
The outer core includes a plurality of lamination sheets incorporated into a laminated unit, and is combined to an annular bobbin having coils wounded by an injection-molded insulator.
However, it is necessary that the inner core and the outer core provided as a laminated unit are firmly mounted with a simple structure and an easy installation, and thereby reducing the manufacturing costs of the conventional linear motor.
Also, it is necessary to prevent a decrease in the efficiency of the linear motor due to an eddy current loss generated when material having low electrical resistivity for the inner core of the conventional linear motor.